Valentine
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: early valentine fic for Mitko fans, so sappy and sweet that it makes your teeth stick together.


Title: Valentine  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Siren M  
Genre: yaoi  
Pairing: mitko  
Rating: dunno **scratch head**  
Archive: sd fic archive, fanfiction.net and whoever wants to put it in their shrine, just tell me about it, ^_^V Arigatou!  
Email:kitsunes@hotmail.com  
Warning: yaoi  
Author's Notes: /this/ words are thoughts.   
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, enuff said. 

This is for an early valentine fic for all the mitko fans! *waves mitko banner* Happy Valentine's Day! Not to mention the fact that I owe an apology to Ko-chan and Mit-kun for torturing them again in Chance Sequel...*sweatdrop* maybe I shouldn't have told you that...

Valentine

Kogure giggled as a rough tongue made it's way across his cheeks. He cuddled closer to the warm black animal, burying his fingers into thick fur. He scratch the dark canine behind the ears, laughing at it's antics as the puppy rolled over with it's tongue lolling out, silently asking for a tummy scratch.

"Where did you come from, little fella?" Kogure asked, complying to the puppy's silent plea. The little animal only yipped and almost purred in ecstasy at the treatment he was getting from the young doctor.

"K'so." 

*thonk* 

"Itai!"

Hearing the muttered curses from the bedroom, Kogure put down his bag, keys and files on the coffee table and took off his coat. The brown eyed boy picked up the little bundle of fur and made his way silently across the condominium he shared with his lover. 

"Shh.." he whispered to the wriggling puppy in his arms when it yipped in excitement. 

Slowly, he pushed open the door to his bedroom, wondering what his lover was doing. He raised an eyebrow when he surveyed his room. It looked like a hurricane had made it's way through it or worse, his lover had been trying to clean it. Speaking of which or who was currently under the bed muttering curses, apparently looking for something.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid," muttered the dark haired basketball player. "Stupid mutt!"

"Sashi-kun?" Kogure asked quietly, tilting his head to the side. "What are you doing?" 

*Thonk* the dark haired boy had straightened, tensing at the sound of Kogure's voice, inevitably hitting his head against the bed frame. Kogure winced at the sound, hugging the black puppy to his chest.

"Itete..." Mitsui moaned, rubbing his head. He slowly crawled out from under the bed and peered over his shoulders.

"Min-kun, what are you doing back so early!?"

"I requested to leave early just for today," Kogure explained shortly, "What were you doing under the bed?"

"I...well...was just looking for something," Mitsui straightened, back facing his boyfriend. "It's not important."

"Really? If so, then why did you feel the need to ransack our own room?"

"I wasn't ransacking!" the pale eyed boy tried to explained, whipping around to face his lover, "I was just looking..." he trailed, finally noticing the puppy in his brown eyed lover's arms.

"For the puppy?" Kogure finished for him, smiling in amusement. He held out the squirming puppy to his gaping lover who quickly shook his head vigorously.

"Where did you find it?" Mitsui definitely did not want to to hold the mutt from hell.

"In the living room," Kogure said, cuddling to the happy puppy. 

"Nani! It was there while I was working my ass off here to look for him!?" 

"He was giving me the welcome home greeting I deserve," Kogure said, glancing at Mitsui, "unlike someone I know."

"Min-kun, I'm so sorry. I just-," Mitsui tried to think of an excuse, following Kogure out of the room like a puppy at his heels. Kogure hid his smile behind the puppy, trying to portray a hurt look to his lover. 

"Min-kuuun, I'm so sooorrryyy," his Sashi-kun pleaded. Kogure rolled his eyes at the melodramatic whine. 

"Alright, I was just teasing, silly. I'm not angry."

"Miiiin-Eh? You're not angry?"

"You want me to be?" Kogure asked, eyebrow raising.

"NO! Of course not!" Mitsui answered quickly.

"So." Kogure stopped in the middle of the living room turning back to face his fiancé.

"So?" Mitsui parroted Kogure, blinking.

"So..." Kogure wanted to sigh in exasperation, honestly his Sashi-kun is so dense sometimes. "Why did you get the puppy? I thought you didn't like animals." 

"Well...," Mitsui trailed, then he continued, "I wanted to get you something for Valentine and I wanted it to be special but I couldn't think of what to get you...and then I came across the pet shop and I remembered that you've always liked puppies and what the heck! I thought so I went in," Mitsui stopped for a while to breath then he continued quickly not letting Kogure say anything yet.

"I thought that you would like that dumb mutt and so I bought it. If you really like it, I wouldn't mind it being here. Besides, I wanted to get you something that would remind you of me whenever I was gone to some where for basketball practice or tournament. And then I thought that a dog would be good to keep you company and protect you whenever I'm gone."

"Sashi-kun..." Kogure was rendered speechless by the long speech, but Mitsui wasn't finished.

"I know, I know we made a promise that we wouldn't give presents for valentine's day but I just thought-" Mitsui tried to explain but was interrupted by Kogure who rewarded him a kiss for his trouble. Coffee brown eyes smiled up at him when the smaller boy drew away from the sweet kiss.

"Arigatou, Sashi-kun," Kogure whispered, "I love your present." 

"Aa."

Kogure smiled at the dazed reply and turned to let his lover some time to let his brain going again. 

But for all the trouble Mitsui had went through, he wasn't about to settle for just one kiss. Mitsui grabbed Kogure's arm and pulled his lover into his arms for another kiss. He hugged his Min-kun closer, deepening the kiss or at least try to.

"Yip!"

They broke off and looked down between them. The puppy, looking indignant, squirmed in Kogure's arms. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kogure kissed the little black head in apology, walking towards the kitchen. 

"Stupid mutt!" Mitsui muttered from the corner of his mouth at the pup. The pup totally ignored him, snuggling closer to HIS Min-kun. One could actually hear the grinding of teeth as Mitsui glared at the innocent looking puppy.

"Sashi-kun?"

"Yes?" If Mitsui had ears like the little mutt in his lover's arms, it would have perked up.

"What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you cook would be nice."

"Sashi-kun..."

"Really, anything would do just fine," Mitsui smiled at Kogure who looked exasperated. The brown haired boy sighed. Going into the kitchen, he put the puppy down and ordered it not to go in. Mitsui blinked in wonder as the little black puppy sat obediently by the kitchen door.

An hour ago, when he had told the little mutt to stay in the basket so that he could go get something, the stupid dog had sped off into the room, knocking things down on its way there. Then it refused to come out of the bed and when he had resorted to using violence to pull the barking or rather yipping canine out, it bit him.

He glared at the pup rubbing his hand where it had sunk it's gums, grateful that at the age the puppy was it still hadn't grown teeth yet or he'd be nursing wounds right now. But then again, he would have his good old Megane-kun to take care after him.

"By the way," Mitsui said out loud, remembering something. "Why are you back early?"

Kogure tilted his head, looking out of the door. Then he smiled. Going back into the kitchen, he made Mitsui a very happy man in deed when he replied out loud;

"Do I need a reason as to why I want to leave early so that I can spend some quality time with my boyfriend?" 

"Min-kun," Mitsui drawled out loud happily, "do you need help?"

"No!" Kogure replied, almost too quickly for Mitsui's liking. "You'll just mess things up."

"Min-kuuuunn," he pouted, walking towards the kitchen. He stopped when the canine from hell sitting beside the kitchen door growled at him for being too near. 

"You stupid mutt!" Mitsui muttered to the black pup as it growled, baring it's...um gums at him. He wanted to kick the stupid mutt but that would probably get him in trouble with Kogure and he didn't want that. Especially not on Valentine's day. 

"Stupid mutt," he grumbled. "Maybe I should have just bought a diamond ring instead."

"Sashi-kun."

Mitsui looked up from glaring at the new family pet, to see Kogure leaning against the door frame smiling at him in amusement at having caught him acting like a petulant five year old. They stood there for a minute looking at each other.

Then Kogure opened his arms. 

Mitsui didn't need any more encouragement. Ignoring the growling puppy, he launch himself into his lover's arms, embracing the smaller boy in a strong hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sashi-kun." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Min-kun!"

Owari~

Waii!! Happy Valentine's Day, minna! ^_^V


End file.
